


City of Heavenly Hunters

by deancastrash



Category: Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: After The Hunter Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, During City of Heavenly Fire, Mark of Cain, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastrash/pseuds/deancastrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas zapped Sam and Dean to an alternate universe, they did not expect to land in front of a raggedy old looking church. They also didn't expect a teenage boy covered in runes to open the door when they were trying to lock-pick it. They also didn't expect him to be an angelic form of Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this post on tumblr a while ago that TMI should get picked up by the CW so Supernatural can have Dean and Sam get zapped there and then I wrote a whole "if Jace met Dean" thingy. And it got me thinking. Then, this happened. It's not a "if Jace met Dean" thingy but I thought it was a good idea for certain things and the characters in TMI would work well with Sam and Dean. Idk man. This might be only a couple chapters but it should be fun to write.

“What are you-” Dean got cut off by Castiel pressing two fingers to Sam and Dean’s heads and they were instantly zapped to somewhere else. When they landed, Castiel was gone and Sam and Dean were standing in front of some run down church that seemed to be abandoned for years. “Why the hell did Cas zap us here?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said, “maybe there’s something in the church. Let’s try to break in.”

Sam and Dean walked up the steps to the front door, Dean got out his lock pick and tried to pick the lock, but it wouldn’t budge. “I can’t get it, dammit.” But as soon as Sam and Dean turned their back, the front door opened.

“Who the _hell_ are you and what do you think you’re doing?” A blue-eyed boy with black hair asked them. Dean was slightly taken aback. The boy couldn’t be more than 18 but he stood with confidence and authority, he wore a tight black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black boots. There was tattoos up and down the boy’s arms. They looked like ancient runes. Why would an 18 year old boy have ancient runes tattooed on him?

“Um,” Dean cleared his throat, “my name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam. We-uh, got kind of lost and wound up here.”

“You shouldn’t have,” the boy replied, brows furrowing.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked.

“Mundanes are supposed to ignore it if passing by it, so how are a couple of mundanes standing in front of me at this moment?”

“Uh,” Dean stuttered, “what’s a mundane?”

“He means humans, I think. Some creatures that aren’t human refer to us as mundanes.” Sam replied. _Nerd_. Dean thought. “Which means that _he_ isn’t human.”

Dean instinctively went to his knife and went for the attack but the boy grabbed his arm and pinned him against the church wall. The kid was fast. Dean didn’t even notice that the boy had taken his knife until it was against his neck. Luckily, Dean had back-up. Sam grabbed the kid’s arm away from Dean and pulled him towards him, he took a swing but the boy ducked and then punched Sam in the stomach.

“Hey!” someone shouted, “Alec, stop, they’re just mundies!”

The kid shoved Sam off of him and Dean turned to see a girl who resembled the boy in every way except she had dark brown eyes instead of blue and looked younger.

“Isabelle, they attacked me first!” The kid, Alec, protested.

“What?” Isabelle narrowed her eyes at Sam and Dean. “Are you two muggers?”

“Um...no,” Sam said.

“We’re hunters,” Dean replied, crossing his arms. “Heard of em?”

“Hunters…” Alec said in a slow voice, “you mean like...mundane hunters, you know, killing deer and things like that?”

“No,” Dean said. “We hunt the monsters under your bed.”

Alec and Isabelle looked at each other and started cracking up. “I’m sorry,” Isabelle giggled, “mundanes, thinking they can fight monsters? That’s hilarious. What monsters do you _think_ you guys can fight?”

“Demons, vamps, werewolves, ghosts,” Dean replied, trying to sound intimidating. These two were looking at them like they were a joke. They started laughing again.

“Really?” Isabelle said. “Name one demon you’ve killed.”

“Abaddon. She was one of my recent kills. I’ve killed Azazel, Sam’s killed Lilith and I’ve killed more minor demons than you can count. Oh, and let’s not forget the time Sammy and I stopped the apocalypse by defeating Lucifer. What do you got to say to that kids?”

Alec and Isabelle weren’t laughing anymore. They were staring at them with their mouths open. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable.

“That’s….impossible,” Isabelle said, “one, our friend Simon killed Abaddon. Two, Azazel isn’t dead. And he’s a prince of hell. Lucifer trapped him so he can’t come on Earth unless summoned by a Warlock. Three, Simon also killed Lilith, not you two. And you two definitely did not stop the apocalypse considering Sebastian is still out there trying to take over the world.”

“Sammy,” Dean turned to his brother, “Cas zapped us into an alternate universe. And these two kids are some non-human form of hunters and I’m really confused.”

“Me too,” Sam agreed.

“Who is Cas?” Alec asked.

“He’s our friend,” Dean replied, shrugging.

“And your “friend” zapped you into an alternate universe? Yeah, I don’t think so.

There’s no such thing that can even do that, let alone a human.”

“He’s an angel.”

Alec and Isabelle again stared at them like they were from planet Jupiter and didn’t say anything.

“Interesting,” a lazy voice said and everyone turned their heads. A tall golden-blonde haired boy, who looked to be 17 leaned against the doorframe. A red-headed girl with curly hair stood next to him, staring out the door at the group before them. “And how _exactly_ are you friends with an angel considering they’re like 50 feet tall and think of humans as less of them?”

“Uh, angels take vessels, you know, possess humans so they can interact with the humans and watch over earth.”

“Um,” the red-headed girl spoke, “Jace and I have met angels. Two, actually. Raziel and Ithuriel and they definitely weren’t possessing anyone. Raziel was like 60 feet tall with wings and Ithuriel, who is a much lesser angel, was like 10 feet tall. Also with wings.”

“Never heard of ‘em,” Dean replied.

“Raziel is the creator of our kind,” Alec stated simply.

“Your kind?” Sam asked, “what are you guys?”

“We’re most commonly known as Shadowhunters,” the golden haired boy, who Dean had assumed was Jace replied. “We’re also known as Nephilim or Children of the Nephilim.”

“Half-angel, half-human,” Dean said, remembering that Cas had to kill one for the casting the angels out of heaven thing to work, “but...they’re extinct. My friend, Cas, killed the last one. He said they’re abominations. That angels weren’t allowed to have children with humans.”

“They didn’t have _children_ with humans. Jonathan Shadowhunter raised the angel Raziel and asked the angel to help him in the fight against demons. The angel mixed his blood and Jonathan’s in the Mortal Cup. Raziel gave him the three objects of our people, The Mortal Cup, The Mortal Sword and the Mirror. They’re called The Mortal Instruments. That’s how Shadowhunters were created,” Alec explained.

Dean whistled, “how long ago was that?”

“About 1,000 years ago,” Alec replied, shrugging.

“Well, in _our_ world, Hunters have been here since way before that. All those Greek myths about fighting Minotaurs and monsters, were based off our people,” Sam said.

The red-headed girl crossed her arms, “those Greek myths aren’t real.”

“Whatever,” Dean said and turned to Sam, “you think if we call Cas he’ll shake his feathery ass down here or do you think we’ll get some huge angel form of him if we call him?”

“You can’t just _call_ an angel,” Jace said, “you need some sort of spell and a body of water for them to rise from.”

“Oh yeah, watch me?” Dean replied and started praying, “Castiel, if you hear me, could you please come and explain to us why the hell you sent us here? Cause’ nothing is making sense.” There was nothing. “Dammit, Cas.”

“Castiel?” Alec asked. “Do you mean _Cass_ iel?”

“No,” Dean replied, “pretty sure I know my best friend’s name.”

“Well, maybe he has different names in different universes. There’s no angel Castiel in this universe. Try Cassiel. He’s a very minor angel, so maybe just praying will work. It’s a long shot though.”

“Okay, uh, _Cassiel_ ,” Dean scrunched his nose while saying the name. “Could you please come down here and help us? It’s Dean Winchester.”

The ground shook. Then, a gaping hole started forming and everyone took a few steps back. An angel was rising from it. It had long, whitish-gold wings and was completely naked which made Dean slightly uncomfortable. Actually, very uncomfortable. When the hole closed, Dean took in the angel. He was about 7 feet tall and was etched with the same runes all the kids had. He had piercing blue eyes and black hair but it didn’t look like the Cas Dean knew. Obviously, in Dean’s universe, Cas looked like Jimmy Novak, Dean had never actually seen his true form. Cas had told him once that his form was the size of the Chrysler building. Dean thought Cas was over exaggerating a bit. But it didn’t matter. What Dean saw, there was no other no way to describe it… it was beautiful.

“Dean, Sam,” the angel said in one of the most powerful voices Dean had ever heard, “it must be weird seeing me in this form.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied. “Wait- you know who we are? But Cas? How-”

“Dean,” Cas said, “there are many universes. You know this, since you have been sent to one where there was no angels or demons. Well, there are two universes that are most used. Yours, and theirs. I spend most time in your universe but it’s all under one heaven. I just happen to be one of the angels that have two different names with the separate universes.”

“That’s great Cas. But why’d you send us here?”

“The Mark,” Cas replied, “I think the solution to getting rid of the Mark is here.”

“What?” Sam said, “how?”

“Clarissa Fairchild,” Cas turned to the red-headed girl, “you gave the Mark of Cain to a friend of yours, am I correct?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand-” Cas cut her off.

“How did he get rid of it?”

“Uh, Raziel got rid of it when Simon summoned him.”

“That won’t work. You have the gift to create runes, yes?”

“It’s hard, but I can.”

“Do you think you can create a rune that will eliminate the Mark of Cain?”

“Uh-no.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s like beyond hard! That would be the most difficult rune I’d ever have to create.”

“But can you do it?”

“She can do it,” Jace replied. “But why does she need to?”

“Because I have the Mark of Cain,” Dean replied and lifted up his sleeve to show them. “And this bitch has got to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle takes Dean through a tour of the Institute, as does Clary with Sam. Isabelle and Dean develop a bickering relationship while Clary and Sam begin to develop a deep relationship when Sam tells her all about his past in his world and how much he wants to save Dean. Clary doesn't know if she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED ITS BEEN ALMOST 5 MONTHS LMAO IM SUCH A SLOW WRITER SORRY. this was so much longer than i planned it to be. i am so sorry. i couldn't stop writing. btw don't take the summary the wrong way i do not mean romantic relationships i mean like friendly relationships. bro-sis. you know? and sorry for the whole sam back story i wanted clary to know it

After Castiel had left, it got slightly awkward between everyone. They were all standing there looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Clary was the first one to speak up.

“Look, how about we take you guys in the Institute. We’ll show you around,” she said, smiling slightly at Dean and Sam. At least one of these Shadowhunters were polite.

Jace crossed his arms at Clary. “We aren’t allowed to take mundanes into the Institute.”

Clary crossed her arms in mock of Jace and turned to look at him. For how short she was, she seemed to have a lot of confidence and was intimidating and seemed as though she was 5 feet taller than Jace. “You had no problem bringing me here when you thought I was a human. And you brought Simon when he was a human. Plus, these people aren’t ordinary humans.”

“You were different,” Jace replied, his face softening for a moment, then added, “and Simon was an unfortunate accessory that had to come along with you.”

“Who also saved our asses countless times,” Clary added.

Jace shrugged, “technicalities.”

“I agree with Clary,” Isabelle said, nodding her head, “we should take them in. They have no where else to go. Since you two,” Isabelle paused, gesturing to Alec and Jace, “are stubborn children. I’ll take the pretty one and Clary can take the one with the hair.”

“We have names, you know,” Dean interjected, smirking, knowing that he was the pretty one. Sucks for Sam.

“Fascinating,” Isabelle replied, stalking over to him and grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the Institute. Dean looked back at Sam and shrugged as he got pulled into the run down church.

When he got inside, Dean knew run down church was not the correct term for this place. This place was huge. It was bigger than the bunker and looked like an inside of a mansion. He stopped for a moment to admire it, but Isabelle didn’t allow it much longer. She tugged on his wrist, getting him to move. The girl had a grip.

“Let’s go, this is just the lobby,” she said, pulling him towards an elevator that looked like a gilded birdcage. They entered it and went to the first floor. When they got out of the elevator, Dean noticed that there was a long hall of rooms. “Residential wing,” Isabelle said, starting to walk down it, Dean followed her. “It’s where we all have our rooms and sleep. It can fit over 200 people.”

“Then where’s the rest of the 196 of you?” Dean asked, there was just something not right about all of this.

“It’s for people to visit when there’s Conclave meetings and such,” Isabelle said, walking briskly down the hall, as Dean glanced at a few of the paintings on the wall of angels, wondering if he’s ever met any of them in his world. “And there’s not just four of us. My parents live here too.”

“Speaking of which, where are your parents?” Dean asked, which has been on his mind ever since a teenager stepped out of the building.

“In Idris,” Isabelle said nonchalantly, as if Dean knew what the hell that was.

“In...what? Sorry, never really been good at geography.”

“You’re a mundane, dumbass. It’s our home country. No human knows about it.”

“Oh,” was all Dean said. They got an entire country? They get to live in a huge castle? Plus, they probably get paid too. You know what Dean got? A huge pile of nothing and crap motel rooms. “So, how old are you?” She couldn’t have been any older than 17.

“Sixteen,” Isabelle replied. Then, she stopped in front of a door. “This is my room,” Isabelle simply stated, and then continued to walk in it. Dean followed her.

Dean was surprised at how the room was so her.. but not her. Isabelle was all confidence and determination, possibly the scariest human women he’s ever seen next to Ellen Harvelle and Linda Tran. He expected her room to be all dark colors, but it was not. Isabelle’s room was painted a hot pink and she had flower wallpaper. The comforter on her bed was black with a design of red roses. He didn’t expect it to be so...girly. He also didn’t expect it to be so messy. There was clothes everywhere, dresses, pants, shirts, bras, everything. She also had weapons sprawled in different places in her room. None of them were organized. How did she not kill herself?

“I have something for you,” Isabelle said, "just give me a second", she thrashed around her room until she found what she was looking for. Whatever it was, it fit in the palm of her hand so he couldn’t see it. “Here,” she said, and handed him a small tube.

“Why are you giving me a tube?” Dean asked, looking at it. It was about the size of his hand, but it felt more powerful than that.

“It’s not a tube, idiot,” Isabelle replied, rolling her eyes. “It’s an Seraph blade.”

“Seraph blade? You mean angel blade? Uh, sorry sister, but this is not no angel blade. In fact,” Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out his own angel blade. “I have one right here.”

Isabelle didn’t look impressed. “Are you so incompetent that you can’t realize that our worlds are different? Which means our weapons are very different. Or are you just not that smart?”

Dean was offended by the comment. He obviously knew it was different, but he didn’t think it would be that different. “Look, that still doesn’t explain why you think a small tube is an angel blade.”

“ _Seraph_ blade,” Isabelle corrected. Dean rolled his eyes. “And it’s not a tube. You have to activate it, but please don’t right now. To activate it, you have to whisper an angel’s name to it and it will come to life. If you ever come fight with us, you’ll need it.”

“When I’m going to be fighting with you?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

“You’d be handy in one with the Mark of Cain.”

“I need to be careful with fighting, sometimes the Mark takes over and I can’t control it,” Dean said, Isabelle looked confused.

“Don’t they just...explode if you fight them?”

“What?” Dean asked, just as confused as her. “No. The Mark makes me the bad guy. I just…” Dean was going to mention the fact that he slaughtered actual humans the other day, but decided it was best to leave that out.

“Just what?” Isabelle said, then shook her head. “When Simon had the Mark, it didn’t make him go crazy. Whenever someone even looked at him the wrong way, that person would explode, die immediately. That’s how he killed Lilith. She came to attack him and she just...died.”

“Well, the Mark doesn’t have that effect on me here, then,” but it sure as hell would have been nice if he had that effect in both worlds, “when Alec attacked me, he didn’t explode.”

“I noticed that,” Isabelle said, shaking her head, “look, uh...what’s your name?”

“Dean.”

“Right. Look, Dean, that angel brought you to get that Mark off you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know if that will be able to happen.”

\--------------------------------

“And this,” Clary said, smiling up at Sam before opening the doors, “is the library.”

Sam was an immediate awe. The library was... _incredible_. It was bigger than the collection of books they had at the bunker and Sam thought that was a lot. Which was a big understatement compared to this library. It was two stories with a wide spiral staircase and filled with hundreds, maybe thousands of books. There were places all around the library where you could sit and read. Clary stood and watched as Sam maneuvered around the different bookshelves, finger tracing the books as he read the titles. They were full of classics, but also books as old as the dawn of time and books as new as of last year.

When he was finally done the first level, which felt like a lifetime, he walked up the spiral staircase to the next level of the library. There wasn’t many books, but there were several glass cases that were in between bookshelves with artifacts in them. The first one Sam went up to had some sort of rings in them. He didn’t understand what they were.

“They’re faerie rings,” someone said behind him. Sam turned around and Clary was standing there, he hadn’t noticed she had followed him.

“Faeries? You guys have faeries?” Sam remembered his last encounter with faeries and it wasn’t pleasant.

“Yes,” Clary said, scrunching her face up as if recalling a bad memory, “and they’re terrible. They’re cunning and think they’re better than everyone.”

“I guess faeries suck in both of our worlds,” Sam laughed and moved on to the next glass case while skimming some of the books on the shelves.There was stuff on demon magic, necromancy and… “demon pox?”

“Don’t ask. It’s some disease that turns you into a worm,” Clary said, making a disgusted look on her face.

“Um...oh,” Sam replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

The other glass cases had a crystal bird, a large crown and a clockwork angel. Sam asked about the clockwork angel but Clary told him she didn’t really know anything about it, but she did think it was pretty.

After Sam was done scoping out the rest of the top level of the library, he and Clary went downstairs and sat down in one of the reading areas that had two chairs to sit in.

“This is seriously incredible,” Sam said, once again looking admirably at the library, “much cooler than my life.”

“What’s a hunter’s life like back in your world?” Clary asked, genuine curiosity on her face.

“It’s not nearly as nice as this. Dean and I have lived in crappy motel rooms since I was 6 months old,” Clary raised her eyebrows and Sam continued, “my mother died, that’s why my dad became a Hunter.”

“I’m sorry about your mom,” Clary said, looking actually sorry, then she waited for him to continue.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, “I never really got to know her. I met her a few times though.”

“How?”

“In our world, death doesn’t typically mean goodbye. But anyway, my dad lived off of fake ID’s and stolen credit cards. I didn’t know why we lived like this until I was about 8 years old, my brother told me when I found my dad’s journal full of monsters. My brother always knew, he was a warrior since he was 4 years old. He told me our dad was a superhero, but I never believed him. What superhero left his children in a motel to fend for themselves? When I was 18, I stopped talking to my dad and Dean and left for college. I wanted to have a normal life. I didn’t want to be a Hunter. I wanted to be safe and I was sick of taking orders from my father.

“I stayed in college until I was 22 years old. I was going to go to law school, I had an interview and all. Then, my brother comes breaking in to my apartment, telling me that dad’s gone missing and that I needed to help find him.” Sam didn’t know why he was telling her all of this, but it just kept flowing, he couldn’t help it. Clary seemed so genuinely interested in what he was saying, he felt like she deserved to hear all of it for some reason. “So, I went and helped my brother, I went on a hunt with him, killed a ghost, then told him to take me home. So he took me home. When I got home, my girlfriend, the love of my life, was on the top of the ceiling, dead. Then she caught on fire, died just the way my mother did when I was in that crib 22 years ago. My brother rushed in and got me out.

“That was the day my normal life ended, I only tried to go back to normalcy a few times but the job always caught up to me. First, it was Azazel, the demon, trying to lead a demon army. My dad died trying to save Dean the same year I started hunting again, and it was by Azazel. I found out I was apart of Azazel’s plans. When I was a baby, he put demon blood in me, _demon_ blood-”

Clary cut him off. “My brother, he has demon blood in him, how are you not-”

“Not what?”

“I don’t know, my brother is crazy. We’re at war with him. How are you not...like him?”

“It’s the different worlds, probably,” Clary nodded her head, this whole alternate universe thing was probably just as confusing to her as it is to him. “In my world, it gave me powers. I had premonitions about future events. There were a ton of other kids that were 22 that had powers. Not everyone had premonitions, this one kid could get you to do  whatever he wanted with his mind. Others weren’t so lucky, someone could stop your heart just by touching you. Anyway, all of them are dead. Azazel put us in this abandoned haunted place and had us all turn against each other. This one girl had everyone killed before we even knew that Azazel was trying to pit us against each other, then me and this kid, Jake, were the only 2 left because Jake killed her. For a little bit, Jake and I decided we were going to fight against Azazel, then he turned against me.As soon as Dean and my Uncle Bobby showed up, Jake stabbed me in the back. I died.”

“Then how are you-?” Clary asked, but didn’t feel like finishing the question.

“Alive?” Sam said. “Good question. Dean sold his soul.”

“What?” Clary said, her eyes bulging.

“Dean sold his soul to a demon so I would come back to life and he’d only get one year to live.”

“Oh my god,” Clary looked like she couldn’t comprehend what was going on, “the how is he alive right now?”

“I’m getting to that. There’s going to be plenty more times that we die, Clary, just so you know.”

“What about the whole ‘what’s dead should stay dead’ thing?”

“We seem to always get out of that rule,” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. “Anyway, Dean killed Azazel and I killed Jake. Then, Dean only had a year to live. That’s when the whole Lilith stuff started. Dean died by Lilith’s hellhounds. He was dead for four months, and in hell. Then, Castiel, the angel, pulled him out of it. So we started meeting all these angel douchebags, told us Lilith was trying to break the 66 seals to break Lucifer from hell and that Dean’s gotta stop it. Being the idiot I was, I trusted a demon who told me I could prevent Dean from having to stop it, if I would train. By train, I mean I had to drink demon blood. I drank it and I could send demons back to hell and kill them. So, when the time came, they locked Dean up and told him that they actually wanted the apocalypse to happen while I strode off to kill Lilith.

“Somehow Dean talked Cas into rebelling against the angels and Cas zapped him to where I was. But he was too late, I had already killed Lilith, and the seal had been broken. The demon admitted she lied to me and I let Dean kill her. Lucifer rose from his cage. Turns out I was Lucifer’s vessel and Dean was the archangel, Michael’s vessel. Big brother and little brother was supposed to have a prize fight. Dean said no to Michael, but the only way to kill Lucifer was if I said yes to him. So I said yes, we opened Lucifer’s cage and I took over my body while he was possessing me and jumped into the cage and took Michael with me, who was possessing our younger brother, which is a whole ‘nother story.

I wasn’t in the pit for that long before someone rescued me, but I came back soulless. They left my soul in hell. So basically I had no emotions or feelings until Death shoved my soul back in, another long story. During this time, our good ol’ friend Cas was betraying us to win a war that was happening in heaven and made a deal with the King of Hell. To open Purgatory, which is hell for monsters, and take up all the souls in there, he betrayed the King and took all the souls for himself. He killed Raphael, the archangel he was at war with, then he became God.”

“Oh my god,” Clary muttered, in awe of the story.

“Literally,” Sam agreed, Clary laughed a little and Sam continued on, “that didn’t last long, though. His body couldn’t take it. He came to Dean and I for help and we took him back to where he got the souls and used a spell to cast all the souls out of his body. It worked, except for some. Leviathan held on. The oldest beasts of all creation and Cas died. He walked into a river and his body exploded from the Leviathan. So we had a Leviathan problem for a very long time. Cas came back alive a few months after he died, we have no idea how, and him and Dean killed the head Leviathan and the Leviathan exploded and sent him, the rest of the Leviathans, Dean and Cas straight to purgatory. They were there for a year and I got back to normalcy again, I met a girl, fell in love and stayed with her until Dean came stumbling out of purgatory without Cas.

“Cas came back a little while after Dean, Dean didn’t understand how and apparently, neither did Cas, but later we found out, it was an angel, Naomi who pulled him out of purgatory and started mind-controlling him to find the angel tablet. We already had the demon tablet with a prophet we knew, Kevin, and we were going to do Hell trials to seal the gates of hell forever. Anyway, Cas beat Dean to a pulp because Naomi told Cas to kill him but somehow Dean broke the connection and Cas didn’t kill him and he hid the angel tablet from everyone. Anyway, so we meet Metatron, who wrote all the tablets and him and Cas talk about sealing the gates of heaven, so Cas does some trials so they can get heaven back in order. But Naomi comes down and tells Dean and Cas that the Hell trials are going to kill me and that Metatron wants to cast the angels out of heaven. Cas didn’t believe her, but Dean did. So Dean asked Cas to zap him to me, where I was doing my last trial, which was to cure a demon. Cas did and he went back to heaven. Turns out Metatron was trying to cast the angels out of heaven and he stole Cas’ grace as the last trial and turned Cas human. Then, he cast the angels out of heaven.

“Dean took me to the hospital because I was dying from the trials. The only thing keeping me alive was life support. I was ready to die. Death even came to reap me. But Dean got an angel to come fix me and the only way to fix me was if he could from the inside. So Dean tricked me into saying yes to the angel. Turns out the angel wasn’t who he said he was and he was in angel prison since the dawn of time.”

“You guys have no luck,” Clary said, continuing to shake her head in disbelief.

“Tell me about it,” Sam said, also shaking his head, “I eventually cast him out and I get into a huge fight with Dean that I regret because I would have done the same thing to him. So, Dean gets the Mark of Cain from Cain.”

“Wait...actually from Cain? The original bearer of the Mark?”

“Yes. Then, Dean got the first blade so he can kill the demon Abaddon and Metatron. Meanwhile, Cas got some stolen grace so he can become an angel again. So, Dean kills Abaddon and then focuses on Metatron. We go to some homeless joint that Metatron was staying at and healing people, Dean knocks me out so I can’t fight with him. He goes and finds Metatron. They fight. Metatron kills Dean as soon as I find them.”

“You guys just never seem to stop dying.”

“Yeah, well, people just never seem to stop killing us.”

“I see that.”

“Anyway, Metatron leaves before I can kill him, and then Cas got him arrested upstairs. I take Dean’s body back to the bunker we live in, another long story, and soon after, his body was missing with a note on the bed. It said ‘Let go, Sammy.’ Later I found out the Mark turned Dean into a demon. Cas and I found him and we cured him. He was better but, not for long. The Mark kept on wanting him to kill. The other day, Dean killed about 5 people, _humans_ , yes, they had it coming, but it doesn’t mean Dean should have done it. We’re all afraid we’re going to lose him. That he’ll become a demon again. That’s why Cas sent us here. He hoped you could cure Dean.”

Clary took a moment to take it all in. She felt so small next to Sam and it wasn’t just because he was a giant. All these terrible, awful things had happened to him that she couldn’t even imagine. It made her feel like her problems were so miniscule and irrelevant. Who cares that her father and brother are psychos who want/ed to rule the world? Sam and Dean have gone through much worse. She might as well just give up fighting against Sebastian. “Sam, I don’t know if I can.”

“Cas said you can create runes. Is he wrong?” Sam asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“No, I can but… it’s hard making a counter-rune, let alone something as strong as the Mark of Cain. If I could, I would have done it for Simon when he did it.”

“Please, Clary,” Sam took a deep breath, “I will _not_ have my brother turn into a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this guys! i feel like this chapter was a lot better than the last one and you get more in deep with the characters and there worlds. sorry for the huge long sam thing but im going to have clary and maybe some other characters talk a lot about their lives as Shadowhunters and specifically Clary's life beforehand. lol remember when this was supposed to be a destiel fanfiction. it will have it eventually... i swear. im trash. i promise.  
> also special shout out to @bookwork4ever81 for inspiring me to continue writing this story bc i was honestly just gonna quit.  
> hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Isabelle start to get along but Dean is dumb, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is really short and i'm really sorry! i just felt bad because you guys haven't been updated in a while. i was gonna make it longer and add another scene with sam and clary, but i'm just gonna do it in the next chapter.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Dean whistled, “this is freaking amazing. Definitely better weapon stock then my trunk.”

“You keep all of your weapons in your _trunk_?” Isabelle asked him, incredulous. They were in the Institute’s weapon’s room. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Dean’s ever seen, he walked over to a display of swords and daggers, and ran his hand over one of the swords.

“Most of’ em,” Dean replied, still looking at the sword like he was in love. He collected himself and turned back to Isabelle. “I keep some guns in my room at our bunker, and I always have my demon knife and angel blade on me. But Sam has the demon knife right now, we take turns carrying it.”

“I thought your angel blade kills demons?” Isabelle asked, nodding to Dean’s jacket.

“It does,” Dean confirmed, “but it’s main purpose is for angels. It’s basically the only thing that can kill them, except for me, of course.”

“That just gave me a ton of questions,” Isabelle said, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Shoot,” Dean replied.

“What am I shooting?” Isabelle asked, narrowing her eyes at Dean.

“Oh my god,” Dean sighed, “you're worse than angels. I _meant_ ask your questions.”

“Oh,” Isabelle just rolled her eyes and then flipped her hair so it was all down her back instead of over her shoulder, “Well, first, why would you be killing angels?”

“Because most angels are junkless d-bags that deserve it.”

“What do they do?”

“Most of them are just dicks. But if we want to get down to all the god awful things some of them has done, well, one, they wanted the apocalypse to happen. Had Lucifer be risen and all. Then, they wanted Sam to be Lucifer’s vessel and wanted me to be Michael’s vessel. So, basically, they wanted us to be their lap dogs and all they ever mouthed about was ‘blah, blah, blah, destiny, blah, blah, blah, your purpose,’ and I don’t believe in all that destiny crap. So, I ganked Zachariah and Sammy and I sent Lucifer straight back to where he came from and Michael along with him. With the help of our good ol’ friend, Cas, of course. Then, Raphael, the archangel, got all pissy that the apocalypse didn’t happen, so he started a friggin’ civil war in heaven against Cas. Which, made Cas go crazy and think he needed to devour 50,000 souls. He did and then he became God.”

Dean said it so casually, Isabelle almost didn’t think anything of it. When she realized what Dean said, she said, “what the hell?”

“Yup, he became God, heavenly wrath, the whole package, snapped Raphael out of existence without blinking. He let Bobby, Sammy, and me go, which was a shock to me because I thought he was gonna kill us. Anyway, he had like a shit ton of Leviathan crawling in him-”

Isabelle interrupted him, “you mean the first beast? They don’t exist anymore, they’re extinct-”

“Hate to break it to ya kid, they’re definitely not, all locked up in purgatory,” Dean would know, considering he had to live in there with them for a year. “Anyway, Cas was eventually himself again and asked for help so we got him to release the souls. But the Leviathan stayed, long story. Cas died, came back months later. Nice, good, Cas again. Now, let’s get on to more dick angels. We got Naomi who completely brainwashed Cas and has Cas almost kill me, then we got Metatron, he’s still alive, but his ass is in jail. Basically he ejected all the angel’s out of heaven, turned Cas human, but Cas eventually got some grace back. Almost a year later, after I had the Mark of Cain and the First Blade, I went after Metatron, but he killed me.”

“ _What_?” Isabelle widened her eyes, looking at Dean as if she’s trying to see if he’s actually alive or not.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ve died more times than you can count, don’t act too surprised,” Dean shrugged and Isabelle still stared at him with the same look, “but, yeah, he killed me. Then, I became a demon.”

“Excuse me?” Isabelle’s shocked look turned into a more harsher one, and she looked like she was ready to attack him.

“Oh, stop, I’m not a demon anymore. My brother cured me.”

“He _what_? By the angel, your world is weird.”

“What did you just-” Dean shakes his head at the weird expression, “nevermind. Yeah, we know how to cure demons. But from what I gather, demons here are different than the demons in my universe.” Dean was glancing at some of the statues in the room, which were obviously statues of some sort of monsters that Dean had never seen before, so he assumed it was demons.

“What are they like in your universe?” Isabelle asked, genuinely curious.

“They possess humans, it looks like they have their own forms here.”

“They do,” Isabelle nodded, “so, now that you told me about all of the angel stuff. How about the fact that you’re the only thing that can kill them other than the angel blades?”

“The Mark of Cain,” Dean replied.

“I know that,” Isabelle agreed, “but today, when you and Alec got in the fight, nothing happened.”

“That’s because people don’t _explode_ when they fight me. I need the First Blade to kill them. The First Blade along with the Mark can kill anything and anyone.”

“So, you’re telling me, that when you have that blade, you’re basically the most powerful thing to ever come in existence?” Isabelle asked, looking like she didn’t believe it. Even though, when Simon had the Mark, it was basically the same. Nothing could kill him without being killed first.

Dean had never thought it about it like that, but she was basically right, “I guess.”

“Wow,” she said, and Dean nodded, then it got quiet so Dean started walking around the room, Isabelle following him. Dean would stop occasionally to pick up a weapon and run his fingers along it, wanting to use it. He stopped when he realized that, because it was obviously the Mark that was making him feel that way. “So,” Isabelle said when it got really quiet, “tell me about Castiel.”

Dean stopped what he was doing and whirled towards Isabelle, “what? _Why_?

Isabelle through her hands up in defense. “Damn, you were all for talking about the other angels. Why can’t you talk about your friend?”

Dean reddened, “sorry, I can. Just wasn’t expecting you to ask about him, that’s all.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “yeah, sure. I just wanted to know about him since he’s the only angel that seems somewhat decent. I mean, except for that time he apparently tried to play God.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. He really didn’t understand it himself, why Cas has gone so far for him and his brother. Why he put his ass on the line so much for them. He’s never understood it, but he never asked. “Cas is...weird.” That’s all Dean could say. Of course Cas was a lot more than that, but he’s never really talked about what Cas was like before, so the fact that Isabelle wanted to know, was kind of weird. Of course Charlie had talked about Cas before, but they didn’t have an in depth conversation about him.

“Weird?” Isabelle stared at him. “That’s all?”

“I don’t know, he’s my best friend, but-”

“He’s your best friend and all you have to say about him is that he’s weird?” Isabelle shook her head at him. “It seems you’re not that great of a best friend if all you have to say about him is an insult.”

That hit Dean more than he thought it would. He didn’t mean it as an insult, it’s just what Cas was, he was weird. It was one of his many qualities. But Isabelle was right about one thing, he wasn’t a good friend. He was a terrible one, in fact. “Look,” Dean sighed, “it’s none of your _business_ how I act towards Cas. I just met you. What’s it to you if I’m a terrible friend?”

Isabelle crossed her arms and looked at him in that very intimidating way that made Dean feel like he was 5 years old again getting scolded by his mother. “You know, you remind me a lot of my brother.”

“What?” Dean asked, that was the last thing he expected her to say.

“He acted like this too when he was denial about Magnus,” Isabelle replied.

“Magnus? What was he in denial about?” This was all very confusing to Dean.

“You _idiot_ , Magnus is my brother’s...well, boyfriend. I mean, not currently, but, that’s not the point. He was in complete denial that him and Magnus were a thing. Like absolute complete denial, that sometimes he would look disgusted if someone would suggest that they were a couple.” Isabelle explained, giving Dean a hard stare.

“I don’t understand what that has to do with me reminding you of your brother,” Dean said. Seriously, what has that have to do with anything? Clearly, Dean was nothing like Alec. “First of all, I don’t swing that way. But that’s great for your brother. Second of all, what does this have to do with Cas?”

“Wow,” Isabelle said, “you do realize how awful that sounds, right? I’m surprised you even have friends.”

Dean scowled, “if you are just going to judge me, I’m gonna-”

“By the _angel_ ,” Isabelle sighed dramatically, frustrated, “I thought Jace was bad with the self-hating angsty stuff. But, you, my friend, have reached way past that. And Jace is a _teenager._ ”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, getting angry.

“I’m saying you shove your emotions so deep down, you have to act like a complete _douchebag_ to anyone who even remotely asks you to talk about your feelings!” Isabelle looked like she was about ready to punch him, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

“Don’t get all _chick_ -” Isabelle slapped him before he could finish he was saying.

“Don’t EVER think you’re better than someone because you are a male, Dean Winchester. Don’t ever think just because you are a man, it’s healthy to not express your emotions. It’s _not_ ,” Isabelle wasn’t yelling at him, she was talking in a very cold tone that scared Dean. Dean had faced monsters, demons, the devil himself, he’s killed angels, but no one had scared him as bad as Isabelle Lightwood has scared him.

Dean didn’t know what to say, so he just mumbled a quick “sorry” and looked around awkwardly.

“Get out,” Isabelle said, looking like she was ready to explode, “you can pick an empty room in the residential hall to sleep in.”

Dean nodded and walked out of the room, feeling a little ashamed of himself. How did a 16 year old girl have the power to make him feel like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry it was so short! and also can we get all the claps for isabelle?! i know i made dean look like a dick but yanno...i wanted isabelle to bask in all her female glory. AND WE FINALLY GOT A LIL DESTIEL EVEN THOUGH DEAN IS COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS THAT THAT'S WHAT ISABELLE IS INSINUATING. but anyway, i promise by the next chapter we'll get a little more action and them finally discussing what to do with the hunters and how they will go about the mark. i just wanted to build some relationships between the characters first. 
> 
> also if you guys ever have any questions and don't wanna ask on here, you can shoot me an ask on my tumblr! (bellxmybloke.tumblr.com) feel free to follow me there too haha. you're allowed to yell at me to hurry up and update as well.

**Author's Note:**

> btw there's gonna be destiel in this it just might be slightly weird bc cas isn't well...castiel. he's cassiel


End file.
